UmStill thinking
by Kitty M. Jameson
Summary: Kagome and Sango are finishing up High School and meet up with kagome's cousin. Some interesting things begin to happen and it looks like they have a problem on their hands.


**summary: Kagome and Sango are finishing up high school, then they met up with kagomes cousin and interesting things begin to take place. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Though wish I did.  
**

** Well now let the story begin.**

A young woman was walking down the street seeming to be spaced out. She wore a dark red shirt with a pair of black baggy pants, black hair with a dark blue sheen to it, and emotional blue gray eyes. A woman with black hair almost to her waist, and soft brown eyes wore blue shirt and black baggy pants went running up to the first girl.

"Kagome why are you in such a hurry this morning to get to school?" the second girl asked. "I just feel something is going to happen today Sango," said Kagome. "Oh," Sango replied intelligently.

As they walked to school a group of people were around two guys. One with gelled back black hair, warm brown eyes and was wearing a green. The other had orange hair Elvis styled and black beady eyes. 'I wonder what's going on' thought Kagome as she and Sango stopped to see whom it was.

"Its just two punks fighting nothing for us to really worry about," said Sango. "Then lets go Sango I don't want to be late if you don't mind," replied Kagome. And with that the two girls began walking again as they both took one more look over their shoulders before heading around a corner.

"Did you recognize whom it was fighting?" asked Sango. "Nope. I didn't get a good look at their faces so I couldn't really tell but they looked slightly familiar," replied Kagome thoughtfully. "I wonder whom it could have been?" questioned Sango. Kagome said, "Ponder over it later Sango schools about to start," as they walked through the gates and up the stairs.

"I'll see you later Kagome," said Sango. "Okay," replied Kagome as they parted ways. Kagome walked to her locker and got out her books for math, chemistry, and English. After getting to class she sat in her usual seat in the back of the class and close to the window.

When Kagome heard loud talking coming from the hall way right out side the door coming in. She looked up just in time to see it was the same guys that were arguing outside earlier. Teachers came in a few seconds after the bell rang and asked the two boys from earlier to introduce themselves.

"Yo! I'm Yusuke Urameshi," said the one in green. "Hey I'm the great Kazuma Kuwabara. "Find yourselves a seat and sit down so I can start class," said Mrs. Jones. They went and sat down in the back across from Kagome and diagonal to her.

It was almost time for class to be over just a few minutes left so the Mrs. Jones let them talk the rest of the time. Kagome got out a book and began to read for the rest of the class and kept a watch on the new students from the corner of her eye. She sensed a get amount of spiritual energy around them.

**With Sango**

After Sango parted ways with Kagome she went to her locker so she could get her books for English and world history. Her first class was wellness so she didn't really need a book, and that was her most favorite class of the entire day.

As she entered the gym looking around she spotted two people leaning against it and talking to one another. The first one had gravity defying black hair with starburst in front and piercing ruby eyes. He wore black fighting pants and a black sleeveless shirt. He had a look of indifferent look on his face and in his eyes.

The second one had amazing red hair and brilliant green eyes, and he wore a light red dark pink uniform. He seemed to be the calmer one of the two that stood there looking around to see how many people were there. But he seemed as though he was looking for someone, she just shrugged and walked to the changing room think about the guy with gravity defying hair.

That girl has unusually high sprit energy said Hiei telepathically to Kurama before turning to look when the girl made her way over to them. "Hi my name Sango! Are you both new here? Well if you guys like I could show you around. By the way what are your names?"

"My name's Kurama and this is Hiei. Yes we're new here and would like for you to show us around if your not to busy." Said the one with red hair very politely to her. "Sure," said Sango, "me and a friend of mine will show you around later during lunch and get the rest off the day to show you the town too."

Just before lunch "Sango why did you say we would show them the school and around the town," whispered Kagome heatedly while they sat in class. "Especially today of all days. Why couldn't you have just refused or said you would take them not us." "Kagome I couldn't just say no they're new here plus we have nothing else to do this afternoon. And even if we did it would be rude to refuse such a polite request," Sango replied heatedly. 

For the rest of the class they didn't speak just listened to the lecture the teacher was going through at the moment.

**With the guys**

"So Kurama did you meet a girl with unusually high spirit energy?" asked Yusuke with a serious tone. "Yes Yusuke I did as a matter of fact. She and her friend are showing us around the school and town today after lunch. We're meeting them for lunch as well. This is going to be one long afternoon though Hiei to himself.

**Lunch time**

Sango and Kagome stood waiting for the new guys to show up so they could get lunch and start the tour, hopefully soon. Four boys were walking towards them but Sango only recognized Kurama and Hiei. Kagome quickly recognized the other two and just ended up glaring at nothing in particular.

"Sango who is your friend? The other two with me are…." Kurama, "Yusuke and Kuwabara," interrupted Kagome. Sango looked at Kagome and asked, "You know those two?" "Yes they're both in my first class." She replied to Sango while looking bored.

"I am Kurama and this Hiei," Kurama introduced himself to Sango's friend. "Oh how rude of me! This is my friend Kagome," Sango told them. Kagome just looked Kurama and Hiei over carefully before seeming to decide they weren't any danger at the moment.

Sango looked around before asking, "So we going to stand here all day or go get some lunch then walk through town?"Kurama being ever so polite questioned, "Do you have anything particular in mind?" Everyone looked toward Sango but she just shook her head no. "Good," said Kagome, "cause I've got just the place so follow me."

After they got their food everyone sat down and Kurama tried to get Sango into a conversation with him. Hiei was in the tree above everyone and kept an eye on the girl Kagome because she looked as if to run off when no one was looking. "Hey Kagome how've you been," asked a girl as she came running up. "Hey Keiko. I've been ok and how about you," Kagome asked.

To say the guys were shocked would be an under statement, but Yusuke was mad that Keiko hadn't mentioned she knew someone that lived across town. "Oh hi Yusuke! See you've already met my cousin Kagome then," said Keiko nervously. "Keiko is this the guy your always talking about?" question Kagome, "and never shut-up about," she mumbled under her breath.

Hiei smirked, Kurama looked amused, Yusuke smirked smugly, and Kuwabara just sat there. Keiko was still staring at the ground kind of nervously, and waiting for Yusuke to say something or anything at the moment. Kagome just laughed and goes, "I think we got off on the wrong foot Yusuke so lets just be nice for now okay?" "Sure," Yusuke grunted his answer.

"So Keiko do you want to go with us to show the boys around?" asked Kagome. She nodded yes to her cousin signaling she agreed to that. 'Plus it gives me a reason to spend time with my cousin and Yusuke,' Keiko thought.

**After tour**

"Keiko why didn't you tell me your cousin lived here?" questioned Yusuke in an annoyed voice. "Maybe because it's better to have some place to go when I'm mad at you," she replied. "Is Kagome your new mission," Keiko asked. "Kagome and her friend may just be the ones we were sent to investigate," Kurama answered for Yusuke.

"Hey Keiko! Where does Kagome live?" asked Kurama. Keiko looked thoughful for a minute then said, "Higurashi Shrine. Why do you ask?" "What about her friend Sango?" asked Yusuke. She shook her and said "Sorry but this was the first time I ever met Sango. So they must have become friends in the last five years or so why?" "Just want to know something about them because both have unusual spirit energy." answered Hiei.

"Well I've got to be heading home. Oh and I'm going to Kagome's tomorrow would you guys like to come with me," she asked. "Sure," Yusuke called after her as she ran. Hiei just nodded to him and before he left was told to meet up at Yusuke's place. Kurama looked at the other two and said goodbye to them both politely before leaving as well. Kuwabara and Yusuke shrugged then walked off to their homes for some sleep. Little did they know what Kagome and Keiko were planning for tomorrow?


End file.
